digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:I'm Dreaming of a White Digimon
I'm Dreaming of a White Digimon is the thirty-first episode & a Christmas special of the third season of Digimon Mighty Squadron. This content is used from the Power Rangers wiki. Sypnosis It's Christmas time in Tokyo &, in the Tokyo Juice Bar, everyone inside is in the spirit. DigiDestined Liam, Nicky, Cody, & Alex watch the goings-on as Maggie & Zoe hold a minor pagent within, leading children in singing "We Wish You A Merry Christmas". As the pagent ends, the girls rejoin the guys as bar owner Hojo approaches Alex & offers him to put up the star & finish up the Christmas Tree. However, Alex spots a dispondant little girl & lets her put up the star in his place. Zoe talks to Maggie, who tells her that this is the first Christmas she is going to spend without her mom. Zoe reassures her & gets her to join in with the decorating as bullies-turned-junior police officers Brick & Stick enter, lamenting in the duties as Santa & an elf respectively. When Maggie attempts to put up some mistletoe, Alex arrives to help her, only for Brick & Stick to barrel through & Stick steals a kiss from Maggie, much to her displeasure. However, not all is happy. In his base on the Moon, the villainous Tactimon shows his displeasure over the holidays & vows things will be different. When his wife, Lilithmon demands to know how he'll do that, he produces a special top that will hypnotize the children of the world into doing his bidding (which works wonders on Lilithmon's brother, SkullSatamon). Tactimon gives SkullSatamon the top & tells him to get to the North Pole & get the elves to make the toys, vowing that next year, Santa won't have ANY children on Santa's nice list. In the Juice Bar, Zoe & Maggie practices another song, "Menorrah, Menorrah", with the kids as Zoe notices the kid from earlier. Zoe's curious as to what's going on though Maggie is just as clueless. When the song ends & the kids leave, the two confront the girl over her half-hearted performance, but she brushes them off saying that it isn't worth it as she won't have anyone to listen to her singing. In the North Pole, Santa enters his workshop to check on his elves & their work. The head elf shows worry over not meeting their deadline, but Santa reassures her. However, SkullSatamon appears, flanked by Karatenmon, & declares that he's taking over & wants the elves to make the tops. The head elf stands up to them, but SkullSatamon's numbers easily overpower them. In the Juice Bar, Maggie confronts the child & finds out that her dad can't come to the pagent because he's stuck at work. Maggie reassures the girl & cheers her up before bringing her in. She catches Alex under the mistletoe once again & they try for another kiss only to be interrupted by their digivices - Seraphimon needs the DigiDestined. Arriving in the Command Center, Seraphimon lets the teens in on SkullSatamon's takeover, confusing the teens over why Tactimon would do this. Learning of the toys, the team agrees that they have to stop them, but Seraphimon warns them that, because of various factors, their ability to summon their Digimon will not work on the North Pole. They realize that & take the chance anyway. Upon arriving, the DigiDestined make it to the workshop to see Santa tied up & SkullSatamon & the Karatenmon pushing the elves into working. As the team thinks up of a plan, Tactimon spots the teens & sends MadLeomon to assist SkullSatamon & to get rid fo the DigiDestined. In the Juice Bar, the little girl confronts Brick & Stick in trying to find Maggie, however the two seem more intent on trying to get out of everything, promising that they will find Santa & get him to help out, though it was more in jest. In Santa's workshop, the DigiDestined huddle & come up with a plan, which begins with Zoe & Maggie getting the head elf's attention & letting them in on their plan. The two, then, get SkullSatamon's attention & lure him outside while the elf rallies the other elves. Outside, the DigiDestined make their presence known & SkullSatamon realizes his powers don't work, which greatly upsets him. When MadLeomon finally arrives, the DigiDestined attack by launching snowballs at the two villains forcing them to retreat inside the workshop, where they're tripped up & taken out. The Karatenmon try to aid them, only to be tripped up by marbles. With the villains defeated, they're tied up in ribbons & teleported back to Tactimon & Lilithmon. The head elf realizes that the takeover has put them behind schedule & Nicky offers the DigiDestined aid them in getting them back on track, which they accept. The teens are able to finish everything &, for their help, are given a sack of presents to give to others. In Tactimon's base, Tactimon & Lilithmon are given a massive box of coal, though SkullSatamon gives MadLeomon a gift of his own. At the Juice Bar, Brick & Stick have donned their costumes & are tending to the kids to hear their wishes, finding themselves dumbstruck over one kid's massive list. The DigiDestined return with the gifts & Maggie gives the girl a special gift - her father, who apologizes for missing out & promises her that he will stay with her. The girl approaches Brick & asks what she'd want for Christmas, only for her to say she already has her gift thanks to him, leaving the two feeling warm inside (& Stick breaking down into tears). Maggie & Alex finally get their kiss under the mistletoe & she is reunited with her mom for the holidays. After one last song, "Silent Night", everyone gathers around the stage & lets out a "Merry Christmas".